Reoccurring Dreams of Minor Chords
by brinoble12
Summary: Jess gets bumped from house to house. Her parents died when she was 10. Now, she thinks she might be falling for her best friend. But what happens when His girlfriend turns out to be pregnant? Rated M for possible adult situations


**Reoccurring dreams of minor chords**

*7 years ago*

My ten year old eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. My house. My parents. All gone. Because of the fire. The fire that I was seeing with my very own eyes. This fire. That's all I could think. This fire killed my parents. This fire is the one that I barely escaped with only a burned spot on my arm. The paramedic said It would only leave a small scar. But that was the least of my problems. I was alone. All alone. I have no brothers, no sisters, my relative of any kind. From this moment on, my life will be heck.

*5 years ago*

This was my 7th foster home in a month. The last one only lasted 2 days. They were a bit odd. The father was an ex-criminal. He has 2 tear drops tattooed right under his left eye. And I was pretty sure that Mr. Tear drop wasn't a good Samaritan. He recently bought a new pit bull and this dog was nothing but friendly. So, in order to get rid of Mr. Tear drop as my foster "dad", I simply started a small house fire in the kitchen. The child services soon found out and said they were unfit parents. So, where was I? Oh yeah. My new house. The car I was riding in, the car of the child services worker, pulled up to a large ranch style house. It was nothing but white with a large pasture in the front where about 5 horses casually walking around taking bites of grass whenever they pleased. The large driveway leading up to the house was just packed in dirt. As soon as the car stopped, a woman, about 45 came out to greet the worker. The screen door slammed behind her and she hurried down the steps. I wasn't even out of the car by the time she got to the car. The woman came up to men and grabbed one of my bags.

"you must be Jessica. It's nice to finally meet you. " she smiled at me and waved for her husband out come out. I hadn't noticed but he was sitting on one of the several rocking chairs on the front porch. He smiled and started coming down the stairs. He looked muscular but yet as old as the woman. He walked up to the car and grabbed all of my bags in one hand and put his other hand on my back and led me into the house. The worker from child services waved and left.

When the man opened the front door, the first thing I noticed was the smell of apple pie. My favorite.

"we have already set up your room if you'd like to go look. It's the 3rd door on the right." the woman smiled and then said I could just leave my bags down here if I would like. I set my bag down and ran up the stairs. I walked into my room and gasped.

There was a double sized bed right next to the back right corner of the room. A desk not 5 feet away from the bed. A large closet was in the back left corner and a large book self, that was yet to be filled, that took up the left wall, that started 2 next to the closet door. A large area rug took up most of the free space in the floor. I am starting to like this house.\

Little did I know that I would be here until I was an adult.

*present day*

"JESS! Time to wake up!" my mom called from the bottom of the stairs. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I walked downstairs, still in my jammies, and smiled knowing what was coming up. I sat down at the table and my mom placed blueberry pancakes with a candle in them.

"happy 17th birthday sweetie" my mom kissed my cheek and my dad just smiled at me. He wasn't much of an emotional guy. I smiled back and ate my pancakes. After a few minutes, my mom came out with a small box, wrapped in colorful paper. She handed it to me and I quickly opened it. I pulled out the shiny object and was quickly confused.

"a key? Whats it for?" I asked.

My dad stood up and covered my eyes with his big, strong, rough hands. I stood up and he led me to the door. I heard the front door creak, then the screen door. I carefully stepped down the steps I had walked oh so many times. My dad took his hands away from my face and in front of my I saw a shiny, new convertible mustang. Well, a 2003 mustang but to me it was brand new.

"oh my god. You guys" my eyes started to well up and I hugged them tightly. I ran upstairs to get dressed when my laptop beeped. I opened it and pulled up skype. My friend had messaged me. 

-Happy birthday bud!-

For some reason, My best friend en the entire world, Avery, called me ''bud'' every time we talked. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was a grit loving, plaid wearing, sweet tea drinking, 100% southern boy.

-bud? Why must you call me that? Lol-

-cuz I've known you since you moved here. And that gives me the right to call you whatever I please :) How is your birthday going?-

-pretty good. Hey, um, how about we go to the water park today? -

-sure, want me to pick you up?-

-nah. It's fine. I'll come get you-

-I thought you didn't like driving your dads' pick up?-

-well, I don't. But I'll deal with it ;)-

-alright. I'll see ya-

And with that, he logged off. Avery was the kind of guy that loved to joke around. He was smart yet he chose not to use his brains. And little did he know that I had an overwhelming crush on him. However, I could never let him know. See, he already had a girlfriend. But that story is for another time.

I changed into my blue and black Polk-a-dot bikini and pulled on some black booty shorts and a light blue tank top. As you can see, I like black and blue.

I walked downstairs and told my parents where I was going. They waved and I ran outside and started my new car. It purred like a kitten. I started on my way to the gas station. Sadly, my parents didn't fill up the tank so I decided to put $20 in, just to make sure I had enough.

When I pulled up, I saw something I really didn't want to see.


End file.
